fusionfallfandomcom-20200222-history
Numbuh Two
Numbuh Two (real name Hoagie Pennywhistle Gilligan, Jr.) is the technological expert and ace pilot of Sector V from Codename: Kids Next Door, a rotund kid with a blue shirt, brown slacks with suspenders, and a pilot's cap which he never removes. He lives with his mother and his younger brother Tommy. He is known for telling bad jokes in any situation as well as being capable of eating any food he finds in his way. FusionFall War Against Fuse In both time periods, Numbuh Two is always found within Sector V handing out missions. The Future He was one of the remaining characters who helped the player, while trapped in The Future, to repair the time machine and send him/her back. His Fusion self is equipped with a working KND F.L.A.P.P.U.H. (Flapping Lawnmower Apparatus Propels People Up High), causing him to fly above the ground. He can be found near the treehouse in Sector V. The Past In the Past, he is in Sector V with Blossom, helping new players adjust to the Fusion conflict and sending them on easy missions. He is the first mission handler for players who choose Ben as their guide. He was able to find the Fusion Matter tainted pickles, and helped uncover Fusion Mayor's plot. He sends the player to check on the communication dish that lets him contact the KND Jungle Outpost in Mt. Blackhead. It is soon revealed that Caterplugs had tampered with it, so he has the player defeat the Fusion thieves and retrieve the stolen parts for the dish. Afterward, the player returns the parts to him for maintenance, after which the player is to put the repaired parts into the dish, thus making contact with the KND Jungle Outpost possible again.Master of Dishaster Other Appearances FusionFall Numbuh Two's Flight Helmet is a possible drop from defeating fusion monsters. The F.L.A.P.P.U.H. is a reward for doing guide missions from Ben. FusionFall Retro Fusion Numbuh Two's Flight Helmet is obtaniable by doing Infected Zone Races in the Dark Tree Clearing Infected Zone. Gallery Numbuh_2_orig.jpg|Numbuh Two's original design from the cartoon Numbuh Two.png|Numbuh Two at Sector V in the Past Numbuh Two Retro 2.8.1 TS2.png|Numbuh Two in Tech Square (The Future) (Retro Patch 2.8.1) 754px-Numero_2_el_futuro.png|Numbuh Two in the Future Numbuh Two Flight Helmet.png|Numbuh Two Flight Helmet F.L.A.P.P.U.H..png|F.L.A.P.P.U.H. 598px-Fusion Fall 2.png|Biography page Numbah2.jpg|Numbuh Two's Render Art Powerpuff girls save Numbuh Five and Numbuh Two.png|Numbuh Two, Numbuh Five, Blossom, and Bubbles in Worlds Collide FusionNumbuh22.png|Fusion Numbuh Two Fusion Numbuh Two Flight Helmet.png|Fusion Numbuh Two Flight Helmet NanoNumbuh Two.png|Numbuh Two's Nano Icon (Retro) NanoNumbuhTwoOG.png|Numbuh Two's Nano Icon (OG Game) Numbuh TwoA.png|Message Box Icon 6456.png|In-game model Trivia *His Nano is the only KND Adaptium Nano available. This makes KND the only show featured in FusionFall with Nanos of every type. *His is the first original Adaptium Nano you get in the game. *However, after the Academy Update, the Rex Nano is the first Adaptium Nano ( ) *His Post-Academy Nano mission ( ) is notoriously harder because one of the monsters required for the Nano (Soulo Shells) suffer from strange spawning habitsSoulo Shells ThreadCheats Guru.com - Thread discussing Soulo Shells problem., and is under a time limit of 60 seconds. *In the tutorial of The Future, Numbuh Two is wearing a frown, but after the fall of Tech Square, he starts sporting a chubby smile. *He is voiced by Benjamin Diskin, who also voiced Numbuh One. References Category:Humans Category:The Future Category:KND Category:NPCs Category:Codename: Kids Next Door NPCs Category:Nanos Category:Characters